Who'll Be There?
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: For the longest time after, she didn't trust anyone... she cut herself off, wanting to stand on her own. But sooner or later, she was gonna find the one who wouldn't leave her to crash and fall. (Set in summer 2017)


_The hotel hallway is swarming with people… it's way too early in the morning for it, we should all be getting ready for the double brand taping tonight, we're all going to England before the Thanksgiving holiday..._

 _Something is seriously wrong! That's Eddie's room that they're crowded by!_

 _I have to shove my way through the crowd but I reached the door and try to run in, Chris's arms wrapping around me as I turn and see…_

 _Good god, no! Damn it, why?! Why?! He and I were just talking last night, no sign of anything being wrong with him… he was excited for the tour, the holiday, the pay per view… all of it!_

 _It's really just all gone in the blink of an eye… no!_

" _No… no, they have to help him, they have to!" I scream as tears start falling down my face like waterfalls, frantically trying to get into the room and to Eddie._

 _Eddie, my best friend… one of the ones who became family, who picked me up back onto my feet whenever I crashed and fell… why wasn't I there for him when he needed it the most?!_

" _He was already blue and grey when Chavo found him…" Chris says, me turning and looking at him… and I knew just from looking at him that his was breaking his heart more than mine._

" _Chavo… where's…" I try to say… but I already know the answer, Chavo's comforting Vickie, the girls and the rest of the Guerrero family. "Chris, it's not fair… he can't really be gone…" I say as it starts fully hitting me and I look at Eddie's motionless body._

" _I'm sorry, little one… he's gone…" Chris says, wrapping his arms around me and the two of us holding onto each other as we cried._

 _We all fall… we can't always pick ourselves back up._

 _I'm so sorry, Eddie… I let you down, my brother…_

The arena they were at for the live event was quiet as Amanda walked around, the silver and purple title on her right shoulder.

Stopping for a bit, she looked around the corridor… as her luck would have it, it was the same arena where she got the news 10 years earlier.

Chris, who held her up when she had fallen apart after losing Eddie… her mentor, her best friend… but it wasn't just Chris who was gone, his wife and their child were gone too.

Some days, Amanda still couldn't believe it… how once again, there were no warning signs.

Or if there were, she didn't pay attention to them.

Amanda looked in a nearby mirror, her new self staring back at her.

' _Would they… hate this me that's on Tv now?'_ Amanda thought, her bluish black hair in a ponytail and the color recently touched up to compensate for the grown out length of it.

"They loved you no matter what." Amanda heard, turned and saw Finn, the two kissing as their arms wrapped around each other.

Holding onto each other after the kiss, Amanda looked up as she swore for a second that she saw little Daniel Benoit looking at her and Finn with a smile and a missing tooth in the same place as Chris's was.

It had been an accident just days before at the SmackDown and ECW tapings, Amanda had only turned away for a second before hearing a thud in the locker room, Daniel's pain filled cries and ran to him, picking him up in her arms and comforting the small child as she pressed a tissue to his mouth to stop the bleeding…

" _I'm so sorry, buddy. Auntie Mandy really should know better." Amanda says, feeling horribly guilty as the small 7 year old looked up at her._

 _Before he could talk, the two saw Chris walk in… and Chris ran over to them, Amanda explaining what had happened and panicking as tears started falling down her own face, repeatedly calling herself a bad guardian… but then Chris's hands rested on hers and Daniel's shoulders._

" _It's okay, little one. Accidents happen, we can't keep an eye on kids all the time but we can always pick them up after the fall and make things better." Chris says in a comforting tone._

" _See, Auntie Mandy? I'm okay." Daniel says, Amanda looking at him as he held his small tooth in his hand…_

Amanda always remembered that day and those words and turned to Finn, the two kissing again.

She didn't worry anymore… they would be there to pick each other up back onto their feet after the fall.


End file.
